


Lustful Chaos

by Kireizaki



Category: Haiyore! Nyaruko-san
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A student has a crush on Kuuko, a quiet girl in their class who is, much to their dismay, completely obsessed with Nyaruko, another girl who wants as little to do with Kuuko as possible. Nyaruko, however, is all-too-aware of the student's crush, and devises a plan to give them both exactly what they want.





	Lustful Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on January 21, 2018.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

“Kuuko! Get off!” Nyaruko yelled at the redheaded girl who was practically hanging off of her body.  
  
“You’re so cold, Nyaruko! I love you so much and you keep playing hard to get…” Kuuko pouted, though she didn’t loosen her grip on her friend in the slightest.  
  
“I’m not playing anything! Leave me alone, you’re so friggin’ annoying!”  
  
“You’re so dedicated to that icy facade… I bet I could warm you up though.” Kuuko leaned in close to Nyaruko’s ears, whispering seductively.  
  
“No no no! No way we’re doing anything like that!”  
  
“Oh? But we could make so many babies, Nyaruko…” Kuuko gently nibbled at Nyaruko’s ear as she spoke, forcing a cute squeak from the silver-haired beauty.  
  
“Stop that!” Nyaruko remained steadfast in rejecting Kuuko’s advances. “That’s not even possible with two girls, moron!”  
  
“Never, ever underestimate a Cthughan, Nyaruko…” She whispered once more, ensuring that nobody around them could hear, as she lowered her hand beneath her skirt, gently tugging Nyaruko's panties down her legs.  
  
“Get! Off!” Nyaruko yelled, forcing herself out of Kuuko’s grip. “We’re going home, Kuuko! Don’t gimme this crap in public, got that?”  
  
“Having to hide my love for you will be tough, but…” A lustful grin spread on Kuuko’s face. “I agree, it’ll be far easier to show you exactly how deep my love goes on your bed…”  
  
“Shut up!” Nyaruko said, immediately bolting out of the classroom with Kuuko only a handful of steps behind her.  
  
Naruyuki just sighed as he watched what had somehow become a daily routine for the two exchange students. Kuuko was fiercely in love with Nyaruko, and not even slightly afraid to show that in front of others in the most vulgar ways possible. Nyaruko, however, clearly had no interest in the redhead whatsoever. None that she showed in public, at least.  
  
It’d almost be funny, watching the two constantly squabble, but Naruyuki could never do much more than feel melancholic whenever he saw them. He hid it as best as he could, but from the moment he first laid eyes on Kuuko, he’d been smitten with her.  
  
He knew his feelings would never go noticed by her, of course. Given her attraction to Nyaruko, he was confident there was nothing about him that’d even remotely interest her, but still, the idea that his first love would pass through his life without giving him so much as a thought made him feel endlessly downbeat.  
  
Without a word, he gathered up his things and started walking home, looking at his phone the entire way in a desperate attempt to get his mind off of his crush. He found himself tuning out his surroundings to such a degree that he didn’t even notice the girl who started following him the second he left the school gates, walking closer and closer to him until he finally arrived at his apartment. She slipped in his front door right after him, getting behind him when he went to close it, and put down his phone on the counter with a sigh as he went to take off his shoes only to be greeted by the face of a familiar silver-haired girl staring right at him.  
  
“Yo!” Nyaruko said, flashing him a quick peace sign.  
  
“N-Nyaruko?!” he asked, absolutely baffled by how easily she’d managed to slip right in the room.  
  
“Hey! You do know my name, uhhh...Na...Naoki?”  
  
“Naruyuki. H-how’d you get in here?”  
  
“Right! Naruyuki! That was my second guess! I was walking with you the whole time, silly! You were a little too busy with a game to notice, I guess! I just...walked in right behind you! You should keep a little more vigilant! After all, next time, someone less cute than me might walk in here!” Nyaruko spoke with a cheerful smile.  
  
Naruyuki let out a relieved sigh. Nyaruko could be a little weird at times, going on strange tangents about things like aliens, but at least she was totally harmless. “Weren’t you walking home with Kuuko? Where’d she go?”  
  
“Ugh, don’t remind me. Do you know how hard it is to lose that girl? She’s persistent, I’ll give her that… Anyway, she’s home by now, and I’m here with you! That’s really all there is to it!”  
  
“So uhhh, not to be rude, but-” Naruyuki was cut off swiftly by Nyaruko.  
  
“Why am I here? Well, you’ve got a crush on Kuuko, right?”  
  
Naruyuki’s face reddened, “N-n-no! Not at all! She likes you, anyway!”  
  
Nyaruko burst out laughing at that, “Ahaha! You’re an awful liar, you know that? Besides, what does it matter if she loves me? That doesn’t change how you feel! The heart wants what the heart wants! Believe me, she’s shown me that first-hand…”  
  
Naruyuki’s blush never faded, but he tried his best to compose himself and speak honestly. “So what if I do? I’m never going to tell her, I wouldn’t want to make her upset…”  
  
“Well, that’s why I’m here! See...Kuuko’s...well, she’s spirited. Thing is, I just don’t love her that way. I don’t know if she’s being willfully obtuse or really does think I’m just playing hard to get, but she never seems to get the message, no matter what.”  
  
“You treat her pretty coldly, though…” Naruyuki muttered, clearly unhappy to hear the girl he liked spoken about that way.  
  
“Hey! You’d act the same way if someone you didn’t love did all that stuff to you!”  
  
Naruyuki couldn’t bring himself to respond.  
  
“Anyway, I know this’ll sound weird, but what if you could be the kind of person she likes? Would you want that?”  
I...I guess…” Naruyuki mumbled, thinking this was just a hypothetical idea.  
  
“No matter what it took? If you were the kind of person she could fall in love with, and who could show her love in turn, you’d go for it?”  
  
“Yeah, I think I would.”  
  
“That’s great!” Nyaruko smiled, clutching Naruyuki’s hands in her own. “Because it’s your lucky day! I’m gonna turn you into that kind of person!”  
  
Naruyuki just stared at her, a blank expression on his face.  
  
“H-hey! What’s that look for? I’m serious!”  
  
“Sorry, it’s just...what do you mean?”  
  
“It’s easy! You’re you, and that’s no good for her! So I’m gonna change your entire body! I’ll make you, well, not you!”  
  
“Huh?” Naruyuki’s heart dropped. She was just playing some joke on him or something, he was sure.  
  
“I get it! You don’t believe me! Who would, right? Here’s the thing…” she stepped back for a moment, before her extremely long ahoge seemed to...move towards him?  
  
“H-how is this happening?” he asked, panicked as it worked its way under his chin, forcing him to stare right at Nyaruko’s eyes.  
  
“I figured this was the simplest way I could get you to realize this, but well, I’m not exactly human!”  
  
“Th-that’s impossible!”  
  
“I’m not really sure how you can say that at a time like this…” She let go of his chin, using her hair to prod at his chest, “Look, what I’m doing right now isn’t exactly possible by your standards, is it?” she asked, somewhat annoyed that he still didn’t seem to understand her.  
  
“I...I suppose it isn’t...”  
  
“So when I tell you that I’m not human, you believe me? It was this or me showing you something that your mind definitely wouldn’t comprehend, and I’m sure you’d like to hold onto your sanity, right?”  
  
“I-I would…” he mumbled, weakly.  
  
“So you believe me then?”  
  
“Y-yes, I believe you!”  
  
She stopped poking at him, letting her hair fall freely once more and smiling happily. “That’s great! Gosh, humans are always so slow on the uptake with this stuff! Look, I’ve shown you one ‘impossible’ feat today, so why don’t we make it two, huh? Wanna take me up on my offer?”  
  
“Your offer?”  
  
“To become the perfect person for Kuuko, silly! I know you love her, it’s actually kinda sweet! Plus, it’d get her off of my back, so I wanna help you out!”  
  
“I’ll just...become someone else?”  
  
“Yep! Full transformation! You’ll be everything Kuuko loves and more! But remember, it comes at a cost. A single body can only take so much! So once I’ve done this, there’s no going back.”  
  
“Where would I go, how would I live if nobody recognized me?”  
  
“My powers don’t just cover the physical body, you know. It’ll reshape reality to slot your new body right in! Nobody will remember Naruyuki, of course, well, you and I will, but otherwise, you’ll be all set!”  
  
“That’s...quite a lot to take in… Can I have a second to think it over?”  
  
“Of course! Just...maybe try be quick, Kuuko’ll be looking for me any minute now.”  
  
Naruyuki thought about the gravity of what she was offering. The idea of aliens even existing seemed completely ridiculous until now, but here one was, offering to give him an entirely new life. One that would, at least in his eyes, fulfill him in a way he’d all but written off as entirely impossible. The more he thought on his current life, the more he thought about discarding it, the better the idea seemed. He wasn’t happy, not even slightly. He wasted his days getting so caught up in an unrequited crush that he’d shut himself off from forming any actually meaningful friendships in school. Maybe he was just shortsighted, but as he considered his own future, he could only see himself wracked with the same melancholy he felt every single day. And so, he agreed to Nyaruko’s offer.  
  
“I...I accept.”  
  
“Oh-ho! You sound so serious! Don’t be, Naruyuki! This’ll be fun for everyone! It’ll be great for you, great for Kuuko, and great for me! We’ll all be happier this way!”  
  
Naruyuki smiled at her, “Yeah, you’re right. This is for the best.”  
  
“Well, let’s get right to it! You ready to start?”  
  
“I am, yeah.” he nodded, his heart not wavering for an instance.  
  
“OK! I’ve gotta create a psychic link between us first! That way, I can use my own thoughts to shape your body!” she responded, her boundless enthusiasm never faltering.  
  
“How do you do that?”  
  
“Like this!” she said, before embracing Naruyuki and kissing him passionately.  
  
The kiss lasted just a few seconds, but to the two of them, it felt almost endless. Their very beings seemed to intertwine with each other, eroding Naruyuki’s senses until he felt almost shapeless, like his thoughts had entirely left his body and were just floating around in a void. By the time the kiss ended, his grasp on reality returned, but he couldn’t help but notice that he felt pleasantly light and limber.  
  
“Haha, that’s amazing, right? I’ve never done this before, but I’d heard so many stories about how great linking felt, and that blew through even my wildest expectations! I can already feel my thoughts floating into your body, reshaping every inch of it!”  
  
“So...it’s starting?” he asked, unsure of why nothing seemed to be happening. As if answering his question, his whole body suddenly cramped up. He clutched at a nearby table, trying to keep himself standing upright. “Y-yeah, I guess it is. Kinda thought it’d feel better…”  
  
“Your whole body’s changing! Of course it’ll hurt a little! The end result’ll be worth the journey though, just you wait!”  
  
“Y-yeah, you’re right.” He forced out a smile as his body slowly began to reshape itself, growing a few inches taller as his legs lengthened, his pants rising up with him and exposing his calves. His shoulders cracked inwards, slowly narrowing his frame, a little bit of weight melting off of his body as his tummy flattened out and his shirt hung looser on his body. After a few seconds, the tension lessened slightly, and he quickly glanced over his body. He was more slender, for sure, though it was hard to see all the details through his baggy shirt, and the added height was nice, but otherwise, the changes weren’t nearly as radical as what he’d expected.  
  
“Is...is it done?” He grimaced, still somewhat tense from everything that had happened.  
  
“Haha, are you kidding? We’ve barely even started! We just needed to cover the basics first! Now things can really get moving!”  
  
Naruyuki tensed up once more, an odd wave passing through his body from his head to his toes. Though he couldn’t see any of it, save for his arms, his body hair faded away with the wave, leaving his skin looking smoother and more supple than it had before.  
  
That was when his head started to ache. His eyes widened and grew rounder, more expressive than they usually were as a brilliant emerald green swept through them, giving them the exact same color that Nyaruko had, blurring his vision for a moment before suddenly snapping back to clarity, while his lashes grew darker and fuller, bouncing against each other every time he blinked, and his eyebrows thinned out, slanting slightly downwards and giving him a surprisingly cocky appearance, in spite of how pained he currently was. His lips lightened slightly, taking on a cute, pinkish tone and filling out. He had no idea what was really happening to his face, but as he glanced over at Nyaruko and saw her smiling happily at him, he was confident he was going to look incredible. Fighting through the pain, he curled his now full, sexy lips into a smile that, unbeknownst to him, was downright irresistible. As he tried to speak up, however, his throat just locked up, sending him into a coughing fit.  
  
“You’re doing great, Naruyuki!” Nyaruko said, giving him a thumbs up to try and reassure him.  
  
When the coughing subsided, he breathed in deeply, making sure he was alright, before speaking up “Thanks, I- huh?”  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
With no small amount of trepidation, he spoke again “My voice, it’s-”  
  
“Sexy, right?”  
  
“I...I sound so high-pitched, I-”  
  
“I know it’s a shock, but trust me, Kuuko’ll love it!”  
  
He tried to protest, but he kept quiet, knowing that if Kuuko would find it attractive, it’d all be worthwhile. Still, he hadn’t expected to sound so...womanly… He dismissed his concerns, assuming that Kuuko probably just liked more feminine guys or something. He wasn’t terribly masculine to begin with, so it hardly seemed like anything worth worrying about.  
  
His hands tensed up next, drawing his attention to his arms. They were already slender from his earlier changes, but he was sure they looked different somehow, more lithe, with softer skin that had taken on a light, healthy tan that was spreading throughout his body. The changes to his hands, however, were far more noticeable, as his fingers stretched out slightly, growing thinner, more elegant as his palm shrank down slightly while his nails grew out into a perfectly feminine shape. As he looked over them, a look of terror spread across his face as he slowly came to the realization of what might be happening to him.  
  
“Hey...N-Nyaruko…?” As he spoke, his hair began to grow out, flowing down his body at an increasingly rapid pace, touching his shoulders before he even noticed it happening at all. He grabbed a handful of it, holding the hairs in front of him as they continued to grow, the pit in his stomach only feeling heavier as his suspicions began to feel increasingly likely.  
  
“Yeah? You holding up OK?”  
  
“Y-you said this would make me the kind of person Kuuko likes, right?” His hair continued to grow faster and faster, now reaching the middle of his back. He noticed it felt so silky and soft in his hands, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel all that good about it.  
  
“I did, and it is!”  
  
“So...so why the hell am I getting all girly?!” He shouted as his hair reached his butt.  
  
“Oh? You didn’t realize? Kuuko only likes girls! Isn’t that obvious? Why do you think she clings to me all the time?”  
  
“Y-you mean…?” His hair finally stopped once it began to touch the back of his thighs.  
  
“Yep! You’re becoming a girl!” She put her hands on her hips and smiled confidently, all too pleased that her plan was working perfectly.  
  
As she spoke, Naruyuki’s hair lightened at the roots, going from a sandy brown color to a bright, shiny silver that rushed through every single strand until it was an exact match for the girl in front of him. “In fact,” she added, “You’re becoming a Nyarlathotep, just like me! What better way to guarantee Kuuko falls madly in love with you than by making you almost as gorgeous as I am?”  
  
“I-I can’t just be a girl! Or an alien, for that matter!” Naruyuki protested, trying his best to ignore the weight building at his chest, not really sure why being a girl seemed like the more pressing issue to him at the time. “You’ve gotta stop this, change me back!” he said, as he finally looked down to see two perky breasts slowly tenting out his shirt.  
  
“I told you I can’t do that, right? I can’t go back, and there’s no way I’m stopping you halfway! You wanna feel all tense and cramped up forever?” She started grinning now, almost lustfully, “Besides, your body seems to have no issue with you being a girl! There’s no way any of my bras are gonna fit you! I’m almost jealous, but if it gets Kuuko off my back, it’s worth it!” She poked at his chest, the sensitivity of it forcing a sensual moan from his lips.  
  
“Ahn~!”  
  
“Oh wow! That was so cute! See, you’re gonna be a perfect girl!”  
  
He looked down at his chest once more, cradling his boobs protectively as they swelled out, straining the buttons on his shirt more and more, the pressure growing tighter and tighter until finally, some of the buttons popped right off, dropping to the ground and exposing his breasts to the cool air of his apartment, giving the both of them a look at his massive chest. Like Nyaruko had said, they were huge, perfectly round and pert, and neither of them could easily pull their eyes away from the sight, his flushed, deep pink nipples stiffening under their lustful gazes, goosebumps gently spreading around his areola.  
  
“Looks like your heart’s in it, too! Someone’s getting all excited, huh?”  
  
“Sh-shut up! I’m not excited about anything!” Naruyuki yelled, covering up his chest once more. As he did, a finger accidentally brushed past one of his nipples, sending a small jolt of pleasure coursing through his body. He tried to hide it, but Nyaruko noticed immediately as he bit at his lip, doing his best to stifle a satisfied moan. As he did so, his waist shrunk down, pinching in and leaving him looking even more slender than he had just moments ago. To him, however, it just made his boobs look even bigger, much to his chagrin.  
  
“Gosh, you really are turning out sexy! Haha, if it weren’t for Kuuko, maybe I’d just have you all to myself!”  
  
“I’m not your toy! You can’t just- Ah!” He cried as his hips suddenly cracked outwards, almost tripping him over in the process. He clutched at the table once more, steadying himself as they slowly grew further and further, straining the waistband of his pants, until his hips were almost twice as wide as his narrow waist, giving him an absolutely delectable hourglass figure. At the same time, his butt began to fill out, plumping out more and more until it took on a perfectly sexy teardrop size and shape. Unable to take much more strain, a loud ripping sound soon echoed through his apartment as his pants split open right at the seam.  
  
“If you’re gonna attract Kuuko, you can’t wear boys’ clothes anyway, so let’s just take those useless things off of you!”  
  
“H-hey!” Naruyuki uselessly cried as Nyaruko tackled him to the ground, first ripping off his shirt, showing how completely feminine his upper body had become, his nipples still as stiff as ever. She then moved to his pants, tugging them off along with his underwear, leaving him totally nude and showing off his skinny, long legs and, most embarrassingly, his erect penis.  
  
“I knew you were excited! Still, I’m not gonna do anything with that right now. That’ll be the grand finale! Your legs still have a long way to go, anyway!”  
  
She was about to start changing his legs, when suddenly her phone started buzzing. “Sorry Naruyuki, gotta see if this is important!”  
  
“Huh?! you’re just gonna check your phone?!” he yelled as she stood up, completely ignoring him as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, a message filling the screen as she did so.  
  
“Nyarukooooo…” it read, “Where are you? I’m so lonely without you…”  
  
Angrily, Nyaruko stuffed the phone back into her pocket. “Sorry, Naruyuki, that was nothing. Let’s get back to it!”  
  
She changed his feet next, thinking it would be fun to work upwards from there. She watched as they narrowed and cracked just as his hands had done so earlier, his toes growing longer and girlier with each passing second until they reached a sexy size and shape that she was happy with.  
  
She then worked on his calves, thinning them slightly and making them just as smooth and soft as the rest of his body. She was so close to the end now! Just-  
  
*Bzzt*  
  
Her phone buzzed again, her thoughts flicking back to Kuuko for the briefest moment. “Dammit Kuuko, I’m busy!” she yelled angrily.  
  
Naruyuki’s vision began to blur at that, feeling exactly the way it had when his face had changed earlier. Once again, clarity returned fairly quickly, letting him see Nyaruko’s shocked expression as she looked into his eyes. No longer the green she’d made them, they’d suddenly turned a deep, lovely ruby red. “I-is something wrong? Everything’s OK, right?”  
  
“Y-yeah! Of course, everything’s going great!” she said, trying to hide her worry as best as possible. “Just gotta stay focused! You’re gonna be a real knockout!” Naruyuki hadn’t seen his eyes after they’d changed the first time, so he wouldn’t know anything else had happened to them, but if just thinking of Kuuko for a second gave him her eyes, who knows what further distractions could do?  
  
“I don’t wanna be a knockout, I just wanna be me again…” he cried as Nyaruko got to work on his thighs, filling them up and rounding them out with just enough feminine fat to make them deliciously appetizing, their plumpness matching that of his butt, their softness practically smothering his penis.  
  
“Your little guy’s looking a little cramped there! Let’s clear up some space, OK? You ready, Naruyuki? Ah, of course you aren’t, but I’ve been-”  
  
*Bzzt* *Bzzt*  
  
She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the messages. “A-anyway, this is the last stretch, it’s gonna be so-”  
  
*Bzzt* *Bzzt*  
  
She tried to get back on track again, but was suddenly interrupted by a barrage of messages. Dispensing with all theatricality, she got to work on his penis, slowly starting the changes, a strange tingle beginning to spread throughout his crotch.  
  
*BZZT* *BZZT*  
  
Even more messages came in, the sound of the phone seeming even louder to Nyaruko’s ears, forcing her away from what she was doing.  
  
“Kuuko! Stop getting in the way!” she yelled as she pulled out her phone and opened up her messages to tap out a reply. She was caught dead in her tracks, however, by the nude selfie Kuuko had just sent her filling her screen. Kuuko’s naked body lying on her bed, a wanting expression painted on her face, one arm stretched out, holding out her phone while another rested between her legs, barely covering her most intimate parts. Before Nyaruko could even realize it, Kuuko had gotten in the way of the changes once more, and Naruyuki gasped as his hair suddenly changed into a burnt red color, starting at the scalp and flashing outwards, the change starting and stopping as suddenly as someone striking a match.  
  
Suddenly, the tingling in his genitals suddenly intensified, becoming a low heat as his penis suddenly stiffened, the hardness becoming almost unbearable, before an unseen pressure seemed to press down on it, its girth only shrinking slightly as it shrunk down. At the same time, he felt something lift his scrotum, his testicles pulling up into his body, the heat intensifying as they changed into ovaries, his insides rearranging into a womb. The pressures kept exerting themselves until they finally met, his scrotum pulling in, changing into sticky, pink lips while what was left of his penis shrank and matched his lips’ color, becoming a swollen, juicy clit. He couldn’t help but rub his legs together, the heat in his groin flaring up as he felt himself getting wetter, his arousal having only gotten stronger in spite of his lost manhood.  
  
The heat only seemed to grow, starting to radiate outwards, becoming more than simple arousal, as a fiery red color seemed to paint itself across his body, covering his crotch before spreading up the middle of his stomach, the cupping over his breasts, the flamelike patterns stopping just at his nipples. It then started spreading down his arms, almost like a pair of long gloves, before it snaked out over his hips and down his legs, covering his thighs before flowing down to his calves and even his feet.  
  
He briefly glanced down at his altered body, unsure why he now looked quite the way he did, looking up at Nyaruko to see her staring back at him with an expression of complete shock. He tried to speak up, but his mind grew foggy, barely allowing him to force out a “Wh-what happened...to…” before he felt too weak to continue.  
  
Suddenly he was bombarded with odd thoughts. Seeing a young red-haired girl smiling happily at him, calling out to him, saying things like “I love you, big sis! One day, we’ll get married!” It was all so odd, his sense of self slipping away as dozens upon dozens of similar thoughts passed through his mind all at once, before it all just...stopped, leaving her panting for breath, staring up at Nyaruko once more.  
  
“A-are you OK?!” she asked, panic entering her voice for the first time since everything had started.  
  
“I’m...I feel fine, I think. But…” she stopped to pick herself up off the ground. “Why do I look all...fiery? What the hell happened?!” she asked, suddenly annoyed with how drastically she’d been changed. She suddenly stopped, the confusion she felt fading away as the answer to her questions, and many others she hadn’t voiced, came flooding into her mind. “I’m a Cthughan. I’ve...I’ve always been one, and Kuuko is...my cousin? What the hell, Nyaruko, what’d you do?!”  
  
“C-calm down, calm down! I maaay have gotten Kuuko on the brain a little more than I’d have liked. You’re not a Nyarlathotep, but, well, you’re still hot!”  
  
“I’m a girl! I’m a Cthughan, I’m not even, ugh, human anymore!” she shouted, suddenly feeling disgust at the idea of ever having been a human at all, the idea of being a guy seeming equally offputting to her. Why would someone like her want that? She was a proud, sexy Cthughan, after all. “I’ve got all these memories of me and Kuuko growing up together, how’s that even possible?!” She grabbed at Nyaruko’s shoulders, not even caring about her current state of undress.  
  
“I told you the changes weren’t just physical, right? All of reality’s been reshaped to accommodate your presence.”  
  
“Yeah, but you also told me I’d remember being who I was before, so why can’t I even remember my old name?! Why do I remember growing up on another planet?!”  
  
“You have a new name? Wow, I hadn’t planned that out! This technique’s even stronger than I expected!” Nyaruko spoke, getting excited despite everything telling her she shouldn’t be.  
  
“It’s Cthune, but everyone calls me Kuune and- Ahh! Look, it’s all just...there! All these thoughts are just in my head!” Kuune cried out, angrily.  
  
Nyaruko just smiled, an idea popping into her head. “Tell me something about Kuuko, she’s your cousin now, right? I bet you’ve got so many fond memories!”  
  
Suddenly Kuune’s eyes lit up, her anger melting away as she thought about her new cousin “Well, when we were growing up, she used to get so shy around everyone! She always used to cling to me and ask me to protect her like a princess! Damn, she’s so cute! And the way she’d always call me ‘Big Sis’ was so adorable! She still does it to this day, y’know? And- Nyaruko!” Her bubbliness gave way to anger once more, she was now practically spitting fire, the flame patterns on her body growing more intense as she yelled “This...this won’t work at all, Nyaruko! I’m her cousin! I can’t love her, not the way you wanted me to! But guess what? I’ve still got this huge crush on her, and now that’s even weirder!”  
  
Nyaruko’s smile widened. Their mental link was still intact, she could still change some details, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. “You know what, Kuune? I’m gonna fix this!”  
  
“What? What are you gonna do?! I don’t even wanna go back! I don’t wanna be a teenager again, that’s for sure. And I don’t wanna be a human boy, not in a million centuries!”  
  
“No, no, nothing like that!”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“I’m gonna make you loosen up!”  
  
“Huh, how are you...gonna…?” Her head fogged up again, as more odd thoughts clouded her mind.  
  
“You’re being too much of a prude! Let’s kick that sex drive up a notch!” Nyaruko said as she pushed Kuune to the floor once more, pinning her to the ground before taking off her own clothes. Beneath her, Kuune’s already moist vagina dampened, her body trembling with excitement as she looked on at the nude girl sitting on top of her. “You love Kuuko, don’t you Kuune?”  
  
“I...I do, but…” she tried to protest, but the more she spoke, the less she found wrong with her infatuation.  
  
“And you’re feeling all good right now, right?”  
  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
“Let’s see if I can make you feel even better…” Nyaruko spoke, dropping her voice and speaking with a low, sensual purr. She knew that just giving Kuune a more perverted mind wouldn’t quite do the trick. She had to show her exactly how good this could feel, she had to make her want Kuuko as much as Kuuko wanted her, no matter what.  
  
She lowered her head down onto Kuune’s massive chest, sucking at it gently as the redhead moaned softly beneath her. “I bet you love having these melons now! Don’t you Kuune?”  
  
“I-I do…” Kuune mumbled, between moans that were growing increasingly loud as Nyaruko traced a finger down from Kuune’s chest, past her belly, before reaching her cute, sticky vagina.  
  
“And you’ve got such a sexy pussy, too! Doesn’t it feel soooo good when I do this?” she asked as she teased her quivering lips, gently moving her fingers up and down, up and down, coating her fingertips in Kuune’s warm juices. She moved her hand away, bringing it up to Kuune’s mouth and sticking it inside, feeling the redhead sucking at her fingers gently, lapping up her own juices. Nyaruko couldn’t help but smile deviously, thoroughly enjoying the sight in front of her. “Cthughans taste pretty amazing, don’t they?” she said, feeling spurred on to tease Kuune even more.  
  
Kuune just nodded, savoring the taste that coated her tongue, her moans growing more intense as her lustful thoughts took over more and more of her mind.  
  
“And they just feel so damn good inside!” Nyaruko yelled, her enthusiasm finally getting the best of her as she moved her hand back down to Kuune’s pussy, plunging two of her fingers deep inside.  
  
“Ahn~!”  
  
“That’s what I like to hear, Kuune!” Nyaruko yelled out as she teased Kuune’s swollen clit with her other hand, rubbing it gently at first, then moving faster and faster, more and more vigorously with each passing second. As she played with her pussy, she moved her head back down to Kuune’s chest, sucking at it again.  
  
Kuune’s thoughts grew less cluttered with each second, any and all feelings of shame beginning to melt away, replaced with sheer, utter pleasure. Her body just felt so, so good!  
  
Nyaruko plunged yet another finger inside Kuune’s vagina. “Whoa, you can take a lot, can’t you? Cthughans are something else!” She moved her fingers faster still, deeper and deeper as she felt Kuune’s thighs tense up. “Oh? You’re trying to hold it back? Just let go, silly! Let your feelings just...overflow…”  
  
It felt like a wave crashed over Kuune as she released, not sure why she ever denied herself this pleasure in the first place, and suddenly she climaxed, a satisfied moan of ecstasy passing through her lips, her juices coating Nyaruko’s hand entirely. Leaving the Cthughan panting on the floor once more, Nyaruko lay down next to her, severing their mental link now that she was sure she’d done her job, putting a stop to any further changes. The both of them lay their for a while, expressions of utter satisfaction painted on both of their faces.  
  
“Tell me something.” Nyaruko said, breaking the silence.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“You love Kuuko, right? You want to be with her?”  
  
Nyaruko was met with silence, suddenly worried she’d broken off the link too soon, before Kuune rolled over on top of Nyaruko, pinning her down to the ground and smirking at her. “I do, and I will. We’re gonna get married, you know? She promised, after all.”  
  
“Th-that’s good to hear!” Nyaruko stammered out, pleased that everything seemed to have worked, but slightly alarmed by the lustful expression Kuune now wore.  
  
“But first… I’ve gotta repay you for everything you just did!” She said, before plunging down onto Nyaruko’s chest, biting down hard on her erect nipple while pinching the other between her fingernails.  
  
“Ahn~!” Nyaruko moaned.  
  
“Y’know, Nyaruko, you were good,” she said, briefly raising her head. “But I’m gonna show you how an adult does things!” She bit down once more, harder than before.  
  
“Ahhhn~!”  
  
“Now that’s what I like to hear! I’ve learned allll sorts of things today, Nyaruko, and it’s all thanks to you! For instance, I learned that our races just haaaate each other. So why would you make me a Cthughan? I don’t hate you, of course. I just loooove what you did for me! Kuuko and I are gonna be together forever! If she insists on loving you, well, you’re coming along for the ride!”  
  
Between moans, Nyaruko barely managed to stammer out a reply, yelling “I couldn’t help it! I got all distracted, Kuuko sent me a nude photo!”  
  
“She WHAT?!” Kuune yelled, forcing one of her hands under Nyaruko’s butt, squeezing the cheek as hard as she could before plunging a finger into her tight butt “How could she send you that stuff and not me? I’m her beloved fiancée!”  
  
Nyaruko’s moans grew even louder than Kuune’s had been just a few minutes ago “You’re her cousin, not her fiancée!”  
  
“Oh? Wasn’t someone telling me that’s OK just a minute ago? Our love is pure and wonderful, Nyaruko! Let me show you juuust how much I love her!” Kuune kissed Nyaruko deeply, wrapping her tongue around the silver-haired beauty’s before dropping her knee down onto Nyaruko’s vagina, grinding against it. Nyaruko returned the kiss with more vigor, reaching up and squeezing one of Kuune’s buttcheeks. “Someone’s really excited! That’s good, we’ve all gotta enjoy this! Maybe we’ll all get married together! I’ll show both of you exactly what I’m capable of! We’ll make lots and lots of babies!” Kuune returned to kissing Nyaruko, before quickly pulling away once more, “Sounds good, right? I bet you love me, don’t you.”  
  
Despite everything she’d set out to achieve, somehow, Nyaruko was thoroughly enjoying this, loving the bigger girl’s rougher touch, feeling compelled to match her motions. Still, she couldn’t just...fall in love with someone like her, could she? It felt so, so good, though, and what she was saying was starting to sound convincing, if a little unsound. “Girls can’t make babies together, moron!” she yelled out, grabbing onto the only thing she found disagreeable anymore.  
  
“Oooh, someone’s got a sharp tongue!” Kuune slid downwards, spreading open Nyaruko’s legs and smiling “But you know what? You should never, ever underestimate a Cthughan!” She put her head between Nyaruko’s thighs, licked her cute, pink, sticky lips, then plunged her tongue inside her pussy, her nose brushing against her clit as she eagerly licked up every last drop of her juices. The last reservations Nyaruko had suddenly faded away, being replaced with a growing sense of bliss as the older girl teased her pussy, her tongue rolling around deep inside of her. Suddenly, Kuune felt Nyaruko tense up before she finally released, her hips rocking up against Kuune’s face, coating her mouth with her taste.  
  
“Nyarlathoteps taste great too! Try some!” Kuune said, before returning to kiss Nyaruko passionately, the silver-haired girl tasting her juices on Kuune’s tongue as she came down from her climax, the both of them returning to lying down on the floor, feeling completely and utterly satisfied.  
  
“So now…” Kuune panted, “it’s your turn!”  
  
“Again?!” Nyaruko asked, terrified by how much stamina Kuune seemed to possess.  
  
“Haha, no, not that! There’ll be plenty of time for that later. I mean I want you to tell me something!”  
  
“What’s that?” Nyaruko asked, letting out a relieved sigh, she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d have been able to last if they went for yet another round.  
  
“My memories, they tell me I live with you now. You and… Kuuko. Did you want that to happen, or was that just another happy accident?”  
  
“That one was intentional, yeah. I couldn’t have you keeping Kuuko off my back if you weren’t always around, after all!”  
  
“Well, I’m gonna be hanging around you, that’s for sure. It seems to be part of my job now.” Kuune said with a cheerful smile, adding, “But I hope you know I’m not getting Kuuko off your back at this point, either. I want her to be happy. Getting in the way of her love won’t help with that!”  
  
“Ehehe, I guess I kinda screwed up, huh?” Nyaruko said, scratching her cheek and grinning sheepishly.  
  
“Look, all that stuff I said before, when we were going at it? I meant it, every word. If all of us being together, getting married, is what it takes to make Kuuko happy, then that’s what we’re going to do.”  
  
Nyaruko kept quiet for a moment, pondering the situation she’d gotten the three of them into.  
  
“What? What is it? Don’t get all quiet on me right after I say all that sappy stuff!” Kuune yelled.  
  
“Haha, it’s just weird, hearing you get all serious right after what we just did.”  
  
“Hey! Nothing’s more serious than baring it all for your lover!”  
  
Nyaruko chuckled softly, “Haha, I guess so.”  
  
Kuune picked herself up off the ground, conjuring up some fairly simple clothes for herself to wear. A loose tanktop, tight jeans which were rolled up to just below her knees, and some fairly plain shoes and socks. Reaching into one of her pockets, she pulled out a frayed black ribbon that looked just like one of Kuuko’s, using it to tie her hair into a ponytail. Nyaruko, however, was mostly preoccupied by the fact that she didn’t seem to be wearing a bra.  
  
“Huh. I figured I made your taste in clothes a little more girlish than that,” Nyaruko said as she, too, stood up, getting changed into the school uniform that she’d thrown to the ground earlier.  
  
“Eh, I look hot no matter what I wear,” Kuune said with a shrug.  
  
“You sure do…” Nyaruko said with a menacing smirk, stepping behind her and squeezing her butt roughly.  
  
“Ooh, someone’s still excited! Did I rub off on you? Cthughans and Nyarlathoteps are meant to be bitter rivals! We’re breaking all sorts of taboos here!” Kuune said, smirking back.  
  
“Seems like it! And who cares? As long as you, me, and Kuuko are happy, we’ll make it work!”  
  
“Damn right we will!” Kuune said, pulling Nyaruko in for a hug. “Now let’s head home! I haven’t seen Kuuko in hours!”  
  
“She’s excited to see me, that’s for sure!” Nyaruko said, smiling cockily as she thought back on the picture that had gotten all of them into this.  
  
“Dammit, you’d better send me that selfie, ya hear? Or I’ll make things eeextra rough next time!”  
  
“That’s hardly a threat!”  
  
The two girls smiled at each other as they walked home together, Kuune’s heart starting to beat faster and faster the closer they got to her home, getting excited as she thought about just how Kuuko would react to her, suddenly wondering if Nyaruko’s plan was as foolproof as she said, determined to make it work no matter what.  
  
~~~  
  
“Kuuuuuko! I missed you so much! It’s been so long, I’ve wanted to see you allllll day!” Kuune said as soon as she opened the door to her new home, barreling into her cousin who was waiting by the door and tackling her down to the ground.  
  
“Big Sis… It’s only been a few hours!” Kuuko whined, still not used to how...excitable Kuune always got around her, though, in her defense, she didn’t know that she was only now meeting Kuune. So far as Kuuko knew, ever since they’d started living together, this had become something of a daily routine for the two of them.  
  
“Jeez, she’s full of energy…” Nyaruko muttered as she shut the door behind her and stepped over the two, watching as Kuune kissed Kuuko’s neck gently, sticking a hand up her shirt and giving her boobs a firm squeeze.  
  
“Ahn~!”  
  
“Gosh, you’re so cute, Kuuko! You’re filling out, too! Soon, you’ll be just as big as me! Maybe even bigger!”  
  
Kuuko couldn’t say much of anything through her soft moans. As thoroughly embarrassing as it could be, especially doing it in front of Nyaruko, she always loved Kuune’s advances, and, besides, getting boobs as big as hers would definitely get Nyaruko’s attention!  
  
The more Nyaruko watched, the more tempted she got to join in. As much of a pain as Kuuko’s constant advances were, something about Kuune being added to the mix suddenly made them infinitely more appealing. Maybe Kuuko was a little more bearable when she was distracted, or maybe Nyaruko just found Kuune’s personality intoxicating. Either way, those two were just so sexy together…  
  
“C’mon, Nyaruko! I can see your knees getting weak just watching us!” Kuune called as she stuck her free hand down Kuuko’s skirt, rubbing her through her panties.  
  
“I’m kinda worn out…” Nyaruko said, futilely trying to hold herself back, wanting to join them but knowing that, before they realized it, their whole night would be spent in a blaze of passion.  
  
“Nonsense! Kuuko and I want you reeeeally bad, isn’t that right, Kuuko?” Kuune said with a smile as she kept on rubbing.  
  
“Y...yes...we really, really do…” Kuuko panted between her moans.  
  
“Jeez, fine! Strongarm me, why don’t you?” She joked, smiling lustfully as she crawled behind Kuune, playing with her in the exact same way she was toying with Kuuko.  
  
“No fair Nyarukoooo… You’ve got to play with me, not just Sis…” Kuuko said, finding it increasingly hard to speak.  
  
“Jeez, you’re gonna break my heart, Kuuko! After all, I love you!” Kuune said, sticking her hand down Kuuko’s panties, forcing a loud, sensual moan from her lips.  
  
~~~  
  
“Ahn~” Kuune cried out as Nyaruko’s hand started to spread the cold tanning oil over her calves, watching as Kuuko happily played in the ocean while the mid-day sun beat down on the sand, her oiled legs glistening, make them all the more alluring.  
  
“Hehe, you alright there? If it’s hard on you now, you’re in for a real treat when we get to your more sensitive areas,” Nyaruko teased as she worked the oil over her leg, slowly spreading it up her calves and onto her thighs.  
  
“Ooh, don’t keep me waiting!” Kuune said, smirking confidently.  
  
“Gotcha! But really,” Nyaruko said as she moved her hands higher and higher up Kuune’s thighs, “How’s it been for you, adjusting to this new life? I know it’s been a few months, but I got you into this, so I just wanna make sure you’re OK.” She then stuck her hands under Kuune’s bikini, rubbing and squeezing her butt sensuously.  
  
“Damn, your hands feel incredible…” Kuune said, barely holding back another moan, “I’m doing great though! I get to live with the hottest girls in the galaxy, plus I get a cushy job that lets me take you two on vacations like this! Tickets to this planet aren’t cheap, you know? But I got them for free!” Kuune gestured at the beach around them, getting to visit a luxury resort planet was one hell of a treat, and she was enjoying it to the fullest.  
  
“And we’ll have to show you exactly how thankful we are for that when we get back to the room!” Nyaruko said cheerfully as she spread the oil up Kuune’s back. “But you’ve gotten used to having these melons?” she asked, sticking her hands beneath Kuune’s body and rubbing her breasts, making sure they were just as well-oiled as the rest of her.  
  
“Haha, you think I could live without them? I love my new life, Nyaruko. I wouldn’t go back even if I could, so stop worrying about it and keep rubbing! Besides, why do you have to wait until we’re in our room to show me all those pent-up feelings of yours? Why not bear it all for me right now…?” Kuune asked, her voice dripping with lust.  
  
“Jeez, even for us, doing that stuff in public might be a bridge too far. We can’t exactly go all out when other people are watching!”  
  
“Nyaruko…” The two girls heard a soft voice behind them, both of them turning to see Kuuko standing right behind them, pouting. “You two are being naughty without me! You’re so cruel!” she cried, before barreling into Nyaruko.  
  
“Kuuko! I just told Kuune, we can’t do this in public!” she yelled, trying to push the girl away from her.  
  
“Aww, but Nyaruko, Kuuko’s just trying to show you how much she loves you! Isn’t that right, Kuuko!” Kuune said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Kuuko from behind, the oil spreading to her pale skin. The two redheads were both wearing lustful smiles.  
  
“It is! Big Sis is right, Nyaruko! We’re just going to show you how much we love and care about you!”  
  
“Hey, hey! Let’s go to our room, OK? We can go there right now if you want!” Nyaruko yelled, before being pulled to the ground, leaving the three of them wrapped up in each other’s arms.  
  
“We’re just teasing you, Nyaruko! But if you’re that eager…” Kuune reached over, pressing her slippery boobs right up against Nyaruko’s, her cleavage starting to shine in the sunlight, and squeezing her butt. “Well then let’s head there right now!” she said, smiling happily.  
  
Kuune got back up on her feet, pulling the two girls alongside her as she rushed back to the hotel. Today was going to be another incredible day for the three of them.


End file.
